Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is the technology used to transmit voice conversations over a data network using the Internet Protocol (IP). Such data networks may include the Internet or a corporate intranet. In VoIP systems, analog voice is digitized, compressed, and sent as packets over IP networks. The digitized voice packets are sent over the IP network as they become available. In order to improve the perceived voice quality, the network terminal unit receiving the transmission may utilize a jitter buffer with a configurable or predetermined capacity. As the terminal unit receives the digitized voice packets, it fills up the jitter buffer. When the number of packets in the jitter buffer reaches a predetermined number, the terminal unit starts to play the sound to a user of the terminal unit. The jitter buffer causes a small delay in playback to the user, since the terminal unit will not begin playback until the jitter buffer receives the predetermined number of packets.